1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention generally relates to a signal measurement system and method for testing an RF component. More specifically, the subject invention relates to a signal measurement system and method utilizing an RF anechoic chamber.
2. Description of the Related Art
Testing of RF components, such as antennas, receivers, amplifiers, etc., is critical to verify their actual performance either independently or when integrated into a system. Typically, testing of such RF components is performed utilizing RF anechoic chambers and/or field tests in less controlled conditions. These field tests often lead to inaccurate, unreliable, unrepeatable, and inefficient results, since they are subject to several uncontrollable factors. These factors include, but are not limited to, environmental conditions, roadway traffic, signal interference, the geographical location(s) of the test, and vegetation and building obstructions. These factors are especially significant, and can even be compounded when testing vehicle-mounted antennas. Furthermore, small errors made during these field tests may void an entire set of test data, leading to unnecessary repetition of the test. Moreover, field tests of antennas, especially vehicle mounted antennas, can be extremely costly, both in terms of monetary expenditures for manpower as well as fuel.
Conversely, typical testing in an RF test facility, e.g., an RF anechoic chamber, lacks many of the “real world” factors necessary for accurate testing of RF components. One such factor is the inherent unpredictability of an actual RF broadcast signal. Typical testing relies on a signal generator to produce an RF testing signal with a predetermined and almost perfect waveform. Another factor lacking in a typical RF test facility are the variations of RF broadcast signals due to propagation that occur between an RF broadcast antenna and the RF component in a field test.
Therefore, there is a need for a system that provides the “real-world” conditions of field tests combined with the controlled, repeatable conditions of anechoic chamber tests.